


Hot as hell

by sneakyspooks



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ac broke, supposed to be cooling down, yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakyspooks/pseuds/sneakyspooks
Summary: When Quentin's AC breaks in the middle of a heat wave, he's desperate for some cool air. So desperate in fact, he accepts help from an unlikely neighbor...





	Hot as hell

It was  _ fucking  _ hot. It was hot and Quentin was sweating bullets. His apartment was over 90 degrees. To say he was dying was an understatement. All he wanted was a breeze. Any breeze would be fine at this point. The hottest week of summer —the hottest day perhaps ever— and his AC unit decided to break down. His luck literally couldn’t get any worse. He tried to call a mechanic to no avail; no one would be able to make it until the earliest Wednesday. That wouldn’t even be too bad if it weren’t  _ Sunday _ . Another few days of this heat and Quentin believed he’d die.

He stood up from his couch and bitterly walked away from the comfort of his fan. He walked into his  _ very  _ hot room and picked up his charging phone. Opening the locked phone to see Laurie’s giant face almost made Quentin laugh. He clicked her slightly smaller face in his favorites list and dropped his phone back onto his bed once he could hear the ringing. Quentin pulled his shirt off his sweaty body as the call connected.

Laurie’s voice boomed through his phone. “Hey! What’s up?” Quentin could hear some faint noises in the background but couldn’t quite make them out. He just hoped she wasn’t leaving her apartment that was very conveniently —at least right now— near his own apartment.

“I need to come over for a bit.” He paused to throw a tank top over his head. “My AC broke and I’m dying.”

He heard Laurie’s laughter. “You have the worst luck! First your job overworking you and second when you finally have a day off, your AC breaks.” 

Quentin wondered if she could feel him rolling his eyes. “Yes, my life is very comedic.” He turned to his phone as he pulled up the only shorts he had: booty shorts. “Can I come over now or what?”

“I’m sorry Quentin, I’m heading over to Nea’s right now. I literally am in my car leaving the lot.” Her voice was apologetic, but that didn’t help Quentin. He couldn’t blame Laurie, though, as her girlfriend just got back from visiting her parents. “I mean, I’m late as it is, but I could go back and give you my —wait a minute, is that— Oh!” Quentin heard screeching tires and another voice. “Hey, Frank!”

Quentin dived for his phone immediately. “Laurie, don’t you dare!” He knew she wasn’t listening, but she couldn’t be serious! Frank Morrison was the worst neighbor Quentin ever had. He always had parties, friends over, you name it. Anything to be loud, it seemed like. Any time the guy interacted with Quentin he was called “Q-tip” and was completely talked over. There was no way  _ Frank _ would ever help Quentin out. 

He snapped out of his thoughts after hearing Frank’s faint voice saying “Q-tip”. Quentin had no idea what had happened until that moment and quickly started saying Laurie’s name in an attempt to get her attention. He heard her say bye and her window rolling up.

“Quentin! Don’t fret, I got you a place to stay until I get back.” She sounded pleased with herself.

“Do  _ not  _ tell me it’s with Frank.”

“It’s with Frank!” she said. Quentin groaned. “He’s heading up to his room now. What a great neighbor he is.”

“You  _ know  _ that’s not true,” Quentin grumbled. 

“If you don’t want to go there, you don’t have to.” Laurie let out an exaggerated sigh. “Look, if he’s being a creep, I’ll leave poor Nea for you and come back home. I promise. So just go to his house for now and try to stay cool! Love you,” she drew out the ‘you’ and made kissing sounds with it.

Quentin took a deep breath and sighed. “Love you too. Tell Nea I said hi.” He hung up and walked back to his couch. The air from the fan touched his skin and he made his decision. Grabbing his phone and keys, he walked outside his apartment. He was briefly blinded by the sunlight as he fumbled for his keys to lock his door. He took a deep breath and marched his way to the next door over. Frank must’ve been in his place by now.

Quentin lifted his hand to knock, but paused. He looked down at himself and wondered if he should change. It definitely wasn’t his usual style to wear a tank top and booty shorts. Not to mention he had no hat or shoes on. He felt embarrassed for roughly five seconds before he realized changing meant going back into the  _ hell _ that was his apartment. That quickly changed his attitude and he knocked on the door. He was ready to be in a nice, cool, AC-having apartment. The door opened after what felt like forever and Frank was holding it open.

Frank was in the middle of taking off his shoes and Quentin realized he probably just got inside. “What’s up, Q-tip? I heard your AC—” Frank cut himself off when he looked up. Quentin took note of the faint blush on Frank's face. “Y-you’re wearing—”

“Booty shorts,” Quentin finished dryly. Frank just stared at Quentin’s legs as if he hadn’t registered what he was staring at. Quentin felt the cool breeze the house had to offer and decided to not wait for Frank to regain himself to enter. He walked inside, and Frank let him pass with no remark, but Quentin could feel his staring. He continued walking into the house without Frank; he came for cool air and he was going to get it. Quentin made his way into the living room and proceeded to sit on the loveseat there when he finally heard the front door shut. Frank's heavy footsteps gave away how quickly he walked to Quentin and when he came into view, a blush was still visible on his cheeks. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you wearing?” Frank's eyes stayed glued to Quentin’s legs. His expression looked flustered, as if he was debating how to handle the situation before him. 

Quentin felt exposed for a split second. He never wore shorts, and the one time he did, they had to be booty shorts, and Frank had to be the one to see them. However, Quentin was too overheated to give a shit what Frank thought of him. There was no way he was gonna leave this couch until Laurie got home, whenever that would be. So, he did the only logical thing he could do at that moment. 

“What?” He lifted one of his legs onto the loveseat and put it over the armrest while keeping watch on Frank's face. He felt a little pleased with himself when he saw the faint blush on Frank's face gain more color. “Don’t like the view?”

Frank stared at Quentin’s newly moved leg for what felt like forever before making eye contact with him. Quentin couldn’t figure out the puzzling face Frank was making at him. The deep blush stayed on Frank's face and, as if realizing something, Frank quickly walked away. A moment later, Quentin heard a door slam shut. 

That was... confusing. Quentin couldn’t tell if he had actually upset the guy or turned him on. He wondered if he should be bothered by turning someone like Frank on. The guy was a bother to him on a good day. Although he had to admit that Frank was good looking and, on a  _ really _ good day, he was even charming. Quentin would never admit that part to anyone, not even Laurie. He refused to admit, even to himself, that he found the annoying neighbor attractive. 

“Q-tip.” Franks voice came out of nowhere. Quentin snapped his head toward the voice, almost hitting the back cushion. Frank stood over the couch. His jacket was replaced by a tank top and Quentin tried not to notice how toned his arms were looking. He briefly wondered if Frank was trying to show them off. Quentin’s gaze lingered on Frank's arm when the arm moved toward him. Frank's hand felt rough against Quentin’s face as Frank cupped his chin and tilted his face up. Frank was smirking down at Quentin. Quentin just stared blankly up at him while his thoughts whirled around his head. Frank standing in front of Quentin —touching him and staring not quite at him, but at his bare skin— was enough for Quentin to feel hot.

He tried to pull away from Frank's touch, but that made the grip tighter. The ceiling fan and AC weren't helping him stay cool now that Frank had a hand on Quentin. It didn’t help that Frank's eyes seemed to be eating him alive.

“Yes, I enjoy it.” Frank's voice cut Quentin out of his consuming thoughts. Confusion fell on Quentin’s face as he registered what Frank said. 

“What?”

Frank leaned down, stopping right next to Quentin’s face. What happened to the Frank who was blushing too hard to even talk properly? “I said,” he drew out the words, “that I enjoy your booty shorts.” His gaze remained locked with Quentin’s. “I very much enjoy your tank as well.” 

Quentin’s mouth opened as if to say something that he hadn’t exactly thought of yet when Frank took that as an invitation. He leaned into Quentin and kissed him. Shock washed over Quentin as he realized what was going on. He was being kissed by Frank, his very annoying neighbor. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around it, but he didn’t push Frank away, or closer for that matter. The lack of response seemed to have started bothering Frank as he started to move away from Quentin, breaking contact with his lips. 

Quentin’s body reacted without thought. He hooked his arm around Frank's neck and reeled him back into him. Their lips smashed together and Frank didn’t waste a second to slide his hand from Quentin’s chin to the back of his head, intertwined with his hair. The rough kissing lasted for a few minutes before the heat finally got to Quentin and he remembered that he was supposed to be cooling off. He pulled back and his eyes fluttered open to Frank's flushed face and nervous grin. Quentin pulled back his arm from around Franks neck and —after grazing against Frank's cheek— pushed his hair back. Frank seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and stood straight, collecting himself. 

Quentin felt the cool air once more around him. He gave a look Frank's way and noted the man was turned slightly away from him and he was looking away from Quentin. Quentin gave out a little hum and stood up from his seat. Evidently his plans had changed on him and his primary focus wasn’t on cooling off. Instead it was on…

Frank looked over at Quentin and his face looked even redder than before. The eye contact remained as Quentin decided to forgo his tank. While taking it off, Frank let out something eerily similar to a squeal and reached over the couch to yank Quentin’s tank down. He grabbed a handful of it while Quentin held it in place. The grab interrupted him and the cool air nipped at his exposed midriff. They stayed tangled like this for a moment.

Frank broke the silence. “What are you doing?” He sounded strained and embarrassed. Quentin gave him a look while grabbing Frank's wrist. He gently removed Frank's hand from his tank top and released it before focusing on taking off his tank. It fell to the floor quietly as Frank's eyes explored his chest. 

Quentin reached over to grab Frank and pulled him into another kiss. It was gentle and Frank was surprisingly slow to respond. Quentin didn’t waste a moment and deepened the kiss and pressed his body against Frank's. Frank responded quickly this time and eagerly explored Quentin’s mouth. A hand reached down and cupped Quentin’s ass. In response Quentin bit down on Frank's bottom lip and sucked it; Frank moaned loudly and tightened his grip on Quentin’s ass. His other hand started to fumble for Quentin’s dick and it was then Quentin pulled away. 

Frank's blushing, confused face was a sight to see. His hands fell to his side as Quentin moved further away. He walked over to the closed door Frank had ran off to earlier and paused. He turned to Frank, who was still dazed and confused. Quentin let out a sigh. “I’d like to continue on a bed,” he said, watching for Frank's response. It was almost as if he could see the wheels in Frank's head turn as he slowly understood what Quentin was saying. He practically jumped to the door and scooted his way between Quentin and it. 

“Uh, give me a second— it’s a, it’s a mess, and—” The stuttering was cute and he wanted to hear more of it, but maybe after certain needs had been met. 

“Frank,” his tone was serious and caught Frank off guard, causing him to look startled. “It can wait, yeah?” He drew closer to the man's neck and placed a few kisses on it. He felt Frank shudder. 

“Y, yeah.” Quentin smiled and pushed the door open. He walked inside and pulled a red faced Frank in with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first time I've written a story in a long time and I hope y'all liked it :) If it wasn't for [Raycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raycats/pseuds/raycats), I probably wouldn't have published this. She is an amazing writer and beta reader, and I'm glad she had time to look over my story :)


End file.
